


Pushing the Envelope

by Lalaen



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Comfort Sex, Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Shibari, Spanking, Subspace, Threesome - M/M/M, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10798806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalaen/pseuds/Lalaen
Summary: Prompto has a habit of working himself up, and though Ignis isn't particularly good at handling emotions; he's incredible at distracting from them. Gladio is only too happy to help.





	Pushing the Envelope

Admittedly, Ignis had known early on that it would end this way. He leaned against the wall to keep an appropriate detachment from the situation, while Gladio sat in one of the chairs closer to the bed. Prompto was on the bed sobbing. He really did look pathetic, if Ignis was being honest; but then again there was a reason he was halfway across the room. He exchanged a look with his parter that said in no uncertain terms he should not be the one to deal with this, and Gladio gave him a firm nod of understanding. 

"Hey, kid. Pull it together," he said gruffly, but not unkindly. He stood up from the chair and moved over to sit on the bed instead, clapping Prompto on the shoulder. "Don't be an idiot. Noct cares about you. Hell, he chose you himself. That's more than we can say." For Gladio it was a downright gentle speech, but it didn't appear to be working. 

"I don't w-want him to, to get married," Prompto choked, his voice muffled due to his face being buried in the pillow. Ignis brought his hand to his forehead, his jaw tight as he resisted losing his temper. As much as he was accused of acting parental, he had a very low tolerance for this kind of ridiculous behaviour. He could feel Gladio's gaze on him, imploring him not to say anything - and although Ignis could hold his tongue no matter what if he had to, he didn't believe it was necessary just now. 

"What you want does not matter," he said, voice as sudden and sharp as one of his own daggers. "Nor do Gladio's desires, nor my own. You should know well that Noctis himself has no choice in the matter."

Prompto was silent and seemed to be making himself as small as he could against the bed. Ignis half expected to hear an imploring 'Iggy,' from Gladio, but it didn't come; and when he looked over at the man's face he saw only grim agreement. 

"But he wants to," Prompto said in a tiny, petulant whine. 

"What he wants changes nothing," Ignis cut across him. "He has known since he was a young boy, Prompto - he's known he was to wed the oracle whether he was willing to accept it or not." This was a serious personal sticking point and not something he could let lie, especially when Prompto had no reason to be so oblivious to the situation. "A Prince has no freedom. He may only live with the choices others have made for him."

After a long moment of silence, Gladio spoke again, and though his voice was still soft it was far more serious than it'd been before. "He's right, you know. Even people like us don't get much to choose. Think I always wanted to be king's shield? Hell no. Iggy was writing university papers and doing an adult's job at the same time by his twelfth damn birthday. Can you believe he was still a virgin at nineteen?" A grin started on Gladio's face, and Ignis made sure they could both hear his exasperated sigh. "This kinky fuck? Hot as he is he had no time to find someone to slip it to him." Ugh, that smug look. Ignis had half a mind to backhand it off of his face, but instead sent him a withering glare. 

Prompto was silent for a long moment. "Sorry... I guess I know that." His voice was clearer, so he must've lifted his face. "I know it's not like he could, I dunno, pick me or something?" Even the statement was so laughably stupid that Ignis considered calling him out on it regardless. Instead, he shared a look with Gladio. "I wish it could stay kinda like it is... once he's married, maybe I can't see him much any more." Prompto sat up, rubbing at his cheeks roughly with the back of his hand, then pulled his legs up so he could rest his chin on them. Restless was an understatement with this boy. 

"Pretty sure he'd take you with him," Gladio knocked him lightly in the shoulder. "Don't be an idiot."

Prompto gave him a weak smile, then went back to giving Ignis big, nervous eyes. Not surprising, considering it was more than likely he'd never witnessed Ignis' anger before. "... yeah. I am an idiot." He buried his face in his arms. "It just sucks thinking about her um, having sex with him, you know? Even if it's dumb to hope he'd be into me." It was obvious he was blushing, even with his face hidden. 

Ignis might have chuckled if he were in a better mood. "... and you never stopped to consider what he might actually be interested in, did you?"

Prompto lifted his head a little, eyes lighting up. "What?" Incredible. You really couldn't keep him down. 

"He's never had interest in anything or anyone," Ignis said, and when Prompto opened his mouth to question that, he continued; "I do know this for a fact - he has no real interest in sex whatsoever."

Prompto closed his mouth, then opened it again. "... what?"

"I am interested in men," Ignis said pointedly, and he could literally feel Gladio smirk even though the man wasn't in his field of vision, "and Noct isn't interested in anything."

The cogs turning in Prompto's head were visible. "Can he-"

"Yes," Ignis cut him off, knowing he would ask. "He still has a libido, just not the desire that others might have."

He thought about it for a few more long moments. "I guess I get it," he mumbled, rubbing his puffy eyes. "He wouldn't... want? Anyone?"

"Precisely. In fact, I don't believe he has a want for romantic love either. A more abstract concept, admittedly, but we have conversed on it." Noctis had professed to not understand those emotions at all, and shown distaste towards a love closer to romantic than their own - which Ignis preferred not to class, but would perhaps call familial with fewer boundaries. 

Prompto looked overwhelmed and frankly like he might cry again. Gladio squeezed his shoulder. "Look, he just doesn't think like you. That's why he's not so keen on getting married if you ask him, right? Doesn't wanna be held to that husband and wife stuff."

Ignis came to sit on the edge of the bed, sighing heavily. "Hush, Prompto. It is without question that you are exceptionally special to him. You know I've been with him from a very young age, and never have I seen him respond to someone the way he has come to respond to you."

Though his face was still hot and sticky with tears, Prompto visibly perked up. "... you mean that?"

"He never says stuff he doesn't mean," Gladio ruffled his hair. "So cheer up." 

Prompto squirmed around a little, eyes downcast and insecurity still plain on his face. It was difficult at best to make him focus, he was too easily distracted; especially by intrusive negative thoughts. However, Ignis knew exactly how to catch his attention. 

"Prompto."

The way he said it was clearly telling enough, as Prompto sat up straighter and blinked at him expectantly. He caught a sidelong look from Gladio that clearly asked if this was the time, and returned an almost imperceptible nod. Attention was exactly what was needed just now. 

"Strip and kneel."

Quick to obey in hopes of praise, Prompto wiggled out of his clothes and tossed them off the side of the bed. He was still anxiously twitchy, but when he got into a kneeling position he tried to stay relatively still. He knew it was something Ignis always asked him, so he made a visible attempt to do it before he was told. Wordlessly, Ignis got up and retrieved two lengths of rope from his bag, turning back to see Prompto chewing his lip with huge, nervous eyes. 

"Kneel up and cross your ankles." The easiest way to soothe his nerves was generally to push ahead and give him confidence, stopping and coddling him only made him panicky. Again he scrambled to obey, and Gladio smirked. 

"What a good boy. I don't even gotta hold you any more." 

Prompto grinned, flushing as Ignis got on the bed behind him. Though Ignis did not remove his gloves, he did take care to let the submissive feel the warmth of his hands through the leather, let his grip linger for significantly longer than he otherwise might. It was nigh impossible to do complex ties on Prompto; even with training he couldn't last for longer scenes. He simply did not have the attention span or emotional endurance, among other things. 

Binding his ankles was exceptionally quick and easy, a thick double column tie locked with a figure eight. Ignis triple-checked the tightness of the finished knot, then slapped Prompto on the ass. It was sudden and stern and earned a little yelp. Even Ignis couldn't help but be amused by how reactive he was, how desperate for attention from either of them. 

Ignis shared a glance with Gladio, then grabbed Prompto's chin between finger and thumb, twisting his head around to make eye   
contact with him. "Would you like Gladio to fuck you?" He asked in a clipped tone, watching the boy's face. Prompto nodded so emphatically that he almost unbalanced himself. 

"If he doesn't cum while he's getting fingered again," Gladio said with a teasing grin. Prompto's cheeks flamed and he ducked his head down, but Ignis gave him another smack immediately; his hand a claw that stopped to squeeze Prompto's ass. 

"I think that may be an inevitability with this oversexed brat." Ignis moved his gloved hand a few inches to the small of the boy's back. He could already feel the beginnings of tremors, and clicked his tongue disapprovingly. "Settle down, Prompto." Pressing firmly on his back indicated he should bend in half, and he did so obediently; resting on his elbows. 

"I'm fine, I'm calm," Prompto said in that slightly-too-high voice he used when he got nervous. "I'm super calm." 

Gladio gave a low chuckle, reaching over and stroking Prompto's hair with a heavy hand. "You're pretty worked up. Don't you worry. Me an' Iggy will take care of you."

Prompto gave a jerky nod, and when Ignis gently took his elbow and slid it back so it touched his knee, he met no resistance whatsoever. Ignis wrapped the rope around the two joints, then between so they didn't rub together before he tied off and moved to the other side. He was very precise, testing each wrap briefly for even distribution of pressure and making sure his finishing knots were firm. He was confident that he could easily untie Prompto in a hurry if the need arose; always even more necessary with him because he was so quickly overwhelmed. Ignis was used to tying Gladio, who was both extremely strong and possessing of a limit that took real dedication and talent to reach. An emergency could still happen, but knots on him needed to last. Prompto was very different. 

Yet certainly fun. Gladio would never do a position like this - shoulders almost flat to the bed, cheek against the blankets and ass up in a lewd display. The humiliation aspect of being presented was not lost on him, and it was only too obvious how much he enjoyed it. His pale cheeks were flushed a lovely light pink, and he gasped when Gladio ran a rough hand over his ass to squeeze where the cheek met the thigh. "You look good like this," he said, his voice slightly husky. Ignis punctuated his partner's words with another firm slap to Prompto's ass. The pathetic little whine he got was so appealing that he exchanged a look with Gladio; whose approval was only too clear. 

Ignis shifted his position to get a better angle and sat back on his heels. "Do you remember last time I spanked you over my knee?" 

"Mhmm..." Prompto still sounded both tearful and muffled. 

"Hey, none of that. We like hearing you." Gladio slid his hand almost tenderly into Prompto's hair, then tugged hard to turn his head so he couldn't hide his face. 

Ignis chose that moment to spank him again, and he certainly wasn't holding back now. The boy jolted and let out a sharp yelp. Gladio's wrist tensed as he stopped Prompto from hiding his face again. "Do you recall how you made a mess of yourself with no help whatsoever?" It wasn't precisely true, he'd been grinding a little on Ignis' leg; but that was mostly incidental. 

He went cherry red, and Gladio chuckled and ruffled his hair. 

"I expect an answer when I speak to you, Prompto." Ignis said archly, and gave an even harder smack. He wasn't as strong as Gladio, but he was certainly strong enough to make a spanking really hurt. 

Prompto's cry was edging on a moan, decidedly sexual. "Yeah, yes Sir," he gasped, his toes curling and uncurling as he tried desperately to squirm. Ignis could not help but smirk, and caught Gladio very distinctively mouthing 'sadist' at him. It only made him smile more.

"Do you also remember how long your ass was bruised purple?"

Prompto just whined at him - it was intended to sound sad, more than likely, but it was far too full of naked desire. 

"You've gotta answer him when he asks you stuff," Gladio was firm, though his voice was distinctly affectionate. "He'll just go harder on you if you don't."

"Yes Sir," Prompto's voice was a tiny embarrassed squeak. It was barely out of his mouth before Ignis laid into him with a rough volley of smacks that left his ass bright red. Each hit pulled a "ha," out of him; and Ignis had the distinct feeling he was already crying. As delightful as it was to leave Prompto marked up from impact, they needed him to last a little longer today. 

He needed cooldown time to cut the intensity, that was something they both knew without discussing it. Ignis sat back on his heels again, resting his gloved hand on Prompto's backside; and watched as Gladio ran his fingers gently through blond hair. 

"I'd call you a painslut," Gladio teased, running his thumb over the soft hair at the nape of Prompto's neck, "but I know you just get hard from anyone paying attention to you."

"Nhhh," Prompto twisted in such a way that Ignis could see more of his face; his tearful gaze flicking back and forth between them.

"So needy," Ignis gave him a gentle pat. "Gladio?"

Gladio gave him a firm nod, and they switched places. Though Ignis would have to take a much less physically active role now, they'd found Prompto did better with one of them within his field of vision; especially if they were speaking to him. With how much the boy got off on being shamed, finding things to say to him was not hard. 

Gladio quickly retrieved the lube, and although Ignis couldn't exactly see what he was doing it was obvious when Prompto let out a broken little moan, his face screwing up and his fingers twitching against the sheets. Despite that everything about Gladio - both his hands and his cock - was huge, and Prompto was a virgin; at least Gladio was a highly experienced and skilled top. Ignis would stand for nothing less. 

"You're fucking tight," Gladio said, still teasing. "You've gotta relax." Of course he was used to Ignis, who actually could force himself to relax when he was under too much stress and wanted to be fucked. It came more with self control than experience, but Prompto had neither. 

"Can't," Prompto whined, burying his face back in the blanket. 

"Yes you can," Ignis told him firmly. "We're aware of what a slut you are," he watched the boy's ears go red. Hm, it was possible Gladio wasn't the only one interested in his dirty talk. "Hit his prostate."

They'd gotten this far before, so there was no doubt Gladio knew where it was. Sure enough, Prompto let out a desperate whine and Ignis watched his muscles twitch. Getting someone prepared for Gladio was unfortunately not a fast process, especially not with someone so small. 

"Good boy," Gladio purred - obvious by the tone of his voice how horny he was. Ignis ran his gloved fingers through Prompto's hair, the boy's face pressed against the sheets again to muffle his deep throated moan.

"Get your head up," Gladio's voice was stern. "I wanna hear you crying for me."

"N-not crying," the pathetic pout in his tone was just too much. 

"Your eyes certainly look wet," Ignis said sharply. He ran the bare pad of his thumb over Prompto's lower lip and watched him visibly shiver. 

"Shut up," he whined, a few fat tears rolling down his cheeks. He couldn't even attempt to meet Ignis' gaze. 

"Pardon me?" 

Gladio chuckled, and presumably reached deep again with his finger because Prompto let out a choked moan. "S-sorry Sir," he mumbled, breath hitching in a tiny sob. 

"Here's two," Gladio said, almost cut off by a high pitched cry. 

"I can see you tensing," Ignis scolded the boy. "I've told you before that you need to breathe deeply."

"Tensing because..." Prompto trailed off into muffled gibberish, burying his red face against the bed. 

Ignis grabbed his hair roughly and pulled his head back up. "What did you say?"

Prompto whined, and Ignis could see his fingers twitching. "Cause I'm gonna cum," he whispered, tears flooding his cheeks. 

Ignis didn't bother to hide his eye roll. "Gladio. Don't stop when he does. I don't care if he's sensitive."

"You've got it," Gladio said with a roguish grin, both of them ignoring Prompto's groan. Ignis let go of his handful of blonde hair, letting the boy's head drop. Prompto was trying desperately to rock himself back against Gladio's hand, and Ignis gave him another quick slap on the ass as punishment. 

"None of that," Ignis said as though he hadn't heard his sharp yelp. "You know how to behave for us."

Prompto whined like a kicked puppy, but Ignis was not particularly inclined to have mercy on him. He knew if the boy wanted to go further he'd need to be pushed harder. Gladio sped up, the strength of his thrusts alone making Prompto move. Every breath was a moan now, and Ignis grabbed him by the scruff and held him to the bed to keep him still. It was almost impossible to brace oneself when tied up. 

"With a voice like that you could do porn," Gladio said under his breath, and then presumably hooked his fingers because Prompto let out a cry that approached a scream and Ignis watched as his eyes rolled back in his head. He was clearly at his peak, his small body trembling under Ignis' hand, but as instructed Gladio didn't stop. 

They exchanged a glance, silently agreeing this was a good time to add another finger. Three of Gladio's fingers was considerable girth, and they were clearly both surprised to hear no complaints. In fact, Prompto didn't even quiet back down. 

"Guess he likes being overstimulated," Gladio muttered, his wrist twisting as he hooked his fingers again. Prompto keened, totally boneless now under Ignis' hand. Ignis personally couldn't stand that feeling, and wondered with disdain if it was a submissive thing - craving that lack of control over the stimulation and that line between pain and pleasure. 

"If he's taken to three that way, you may as well just fuck him." Ignis said archly, feeling a shiver run down Prompto's spine. 

"Iggy," Gladio said, his voice husky in a way that told Ignis he'd have no trouble getting fucked after they were done here. "So hot when you swear."

"Get to it," Ignis said like he hadn't heard him. He gave Prompto a light slap on the thigh, just to remind him he could. The sound he got was more of a submissive mewl than a cry of pain. 

"Yes, Sir," though there was a hint of a tease in Gladio's voice, Ignis lived for those words out of his mouth. He'd been hard for a while now, but that tied a knot of arousal in his gut that was hard to ignore. The look Gladio shared with him while pulling his hand back and taking out his cock said very clearly that he knew how horny Ignis was and promised him a good hard fuck later. 

"Prompto," Ignis said in a voice that was soothing but extremely firm, "stay relaxed." Gladio had tried a few times to fuck him casually outside of a scene, but had to give up due to his fidgeting and attention issues making him tense even after preparation. Now, in subspace, his racing mind was actually rendered quiet for a short time. 

Gladio grunted as he pushed in, hands tight on Prompto's hips. The boy let out a deep groan, and Ignis watched a fresh wave of tears fall. He loosened his hold on Prompto's neck for a moment to stroke his hair, and an absent little smile pulled at the boy's lips. 

"Yeah, that's way better," Gladio said, voice strained. "Hey, how come he listens when you tell him to relax?" He was teasing, grinning at Ignis who responded with a small smile of his own. 

"Everyone listens to me," Ignis openly admired Gladio, his face pink and the sheen of sweat on his skin. "You certainly do." Gladio chuckled in response, not bothering to deny it. 

Prompto seemed overwhelmed and winded, panting with his wet cheek pressed against the bed. He was definitely deep in subspace, moreso than usual - however Ignis saw no indications of the uncontrollable trembling which meant he needed to stop. He stroked Prompto's hair again, trying to catch his eye. "Are you in pain?" 

"Don't think he can talk when he's like this."

"Don't question me," Ignis said firmly, but he knew Gladio was right. Prompto did look up at him but made no attempt at a vocal response. Spoken confirmation was best, so he had to ask. There was, however, no sign that Prompto was hurting. 

Ignis met Gladio's eyes and couldn't help but smirk. He might talk back, but he was certainly looking at Ignis for permission to proceed. Waiting quite patiently, in fact. "Go ahead. Try not to break him."

"No promises," Gladio growled, and rolled his hips hard enough to make Prompto slide on the bed. Ignis grabbed him by the scruff again, pinning him in place; and an almost inhuman noise came out of him. "... is he cumming again?" Gladio grunted, just as he struck up a rhythm that had his hips slapping on Prompto's ass. Each of his moans was a full-throated "ahn," and Ignis could feel him going tense. 

"I believe so."

"Ha. Holy fuck," Gladio didn't seem to need to be told this time to keep going and fucked the boy through his second orgasm, making his cries get louder until they turned into broken little whines. The way his face contorted and his teeth were gritted, Ignis knew he must be genuinely sore now. However, it was clear he was still enjoying it, and a quick shift of position to peek under his stomach proved that he was still half hard. 

Prompto's groans were gutteral now, starting to get caught up in his sobs and verging on the kind of ugly crying that gave Ignis genuine pleasure. He had no difficulty admitting to being a sadist. Sliding closer to Gladio, he kneeled up to put only a handspan between them. 

"You may kiss me," he said, revelling in the hungry look Gladio gave him. He was snatched close by a large hand on his waist even faster than he would have thought possible, and braced his own hand on a broad shoulder to keep a little space between them. Gladio kissed him like a wild beast, fiercely possessive and toeing the line of violence. 

When Ignis tried to pull away the hand on his waist did not relax, and he had to release Prompto to grab a fistful of Gladio's hair and drag him back. Ignis was a merciless Dom, and when he saw the shit eating grin on Gladio's face he backhanded him without a second thought. Granted, it did wipe the smile off of his face; but he certainly didn't look displeased. 

"Not a masochist, hm?" Ignis teased, raising a brow. 

"You're just so fucking hot when you push me around," Gladio's voice was a husky growl and his gaze was burning with desire. 

Ignis just rolled his eyes. "You need to finish soon. I believe he's reaching his limit." He ran a hand down Prompto's back, which was heaving with sobs now. 

"Yes Sir," Gladio sounded so smug that Ignis wanted to smack him again. For the time being, he settled for narrowing his eyes and pinning Prompto's shoulders again. He allowed the boy to hide his face - at this point he was bawling so hard it wasn't worth making him keep his head up. He was quite obviously past a place where eye contact would humiliate him. 

It was only a moment or two before Ignis heard the quiet grunt that meant Gladio had finished, but he didn't immediately pull away. When he slammed in even harder, making Prompto's body jolt, Ignis turned to give him a look that asked what precisely he thought he was doing.

Gladio pushed his sweaty hair off of his forehead, eyes bright and teeth slightly bared in a wince that said he very much wanted to pull out. "I swear he's tensing like he's gonna cum again."

"Not possible," Ignis said sharply, but the sounds Prompto was making did still sound sexual, and were turning yet again into deeper groans. He was trailing off into little whining sobs, and his fingers - probably numb by now from the position he was in - tried to scrabble at the blankets. Gladio managed a few more thrusts, nearly making him scream, before he had to pull out. It wasn't something Ignis would reprimand him for, there was only so much one could expect when he no longer had an erection. 

"Take care of him, then," Ignis muttered, but Gladio was already reaching around him to take his cock in hand.

"Uh huh."

There'd been so little stimulation on his dick that it was no wonder it didn't take much; if one ignored that this would be his third orgasm with no recovery. Ignis stroked his spasming back as he cried out, this time sounding as though it'd been ripped out of him. 

"That one was dry," Gladio said with a tired little chuckle, sitting back on his heels. 

Ignis picked at the knot binding his knee to his elbow, feeling it loosen and start to undo almost immediately. That was a good thing seeing as Prompto was trembling violently and clearly needed to be out of his bonds now. A single glance at Gladio was enough to make him gently scoop the boy up, trying to make his stiff limbs move as little as possible, and set him down on his side. Even the small shifts caused by that movement were enough to make Prompto whimper in obvious pain. 

Ignis worked quickly and precisely, unwrapping the tie around Prompto's joints while keeping him fairly still. Once both elbows were untied, he delicately took a hand and slowly extended Prompto's arm, massaging the strained bicep. There was a near constant stream of quiet whines from the boy, but he expected as much. 

"Lay down with him," Ignis glanced up at Gladio as he finished stretching the first arm. Prompto tried to cling to his hand as he went to take the other, and he had to gently pry him off. "Be mindful of his back, I have no doubt he's sore there too."

"Mhm," Gladio had pulled his briefs back on, and slid over to spoon Prompto. He was laughably bigger, it was especially evident in that position. There was a certain sense of safety inherit in having Gladio against one's back, even Ignis could admit it, and the bodily contact made Prompto relax immediately. While Ignis carefully stretched his other arm, Gladio put a heavy hand on his waist. 

His ankles needed untying too, and Ignis did that next; leaving Gladio to clean him up. Unsurprisingly, his thighs were more seized than his arms had been. It took much longer to help him straighten them out, and by the time he could lay normally he wasn't shaking so violently. 

"Are you verbal?" Ignis asked in a much softer voice than the one he'd been using. He sat on the bed where Prompto could see him, and when the boy reached for him, he let him hold his gloved hand. 

"Uh, yeah," Prompto's voice was a little rough from all of his crying, but it sounded like he was back in his right mind. 

"You're alright?" 

Prompto nodded quite vigorously. "Pretty achey I guess. Ha." He flushed, especially when Gladio started to snicker. 

"You might not be able to walk so great tomorrow."

"You needn't remind anyone here how big your cock is, Gladio," Ignis said archly. He received a sheepish look from his partner, who was appropriately cowed. "Prompto, did you know you could have multiple orgasms?"

Prompto gave a tiny embarrassed "Heh," and hid behind his hands. Ignis could still see his ears going red. "I um, can do about six. I think."

"Holy fuck," Gladio said. "I'd ask why you didn't say anything but the scary look Iggy's giving you is all the answer I need."

"What?" Ignis said mildly, not bothering to wipe the smirk off of his face. "There's nothing wrong with getting a few ideas."

Prompto went even redder, squirming around clumsily to hide his face in Gladio's chest. 

"Hey kid, don't go getting horny on us again," Gladio said with a grin. "I've actually gotta recover before I go another round."

Prompto whined some unidentifiable word, giving him a punch in the chest that was so visibly weak it was almost cute. Gladio clearly thought so, his grin getting wider - though when he caught Ignis' eye his expression changed. It said once he'd had a breather and Prompto was ready to run off again, it was Ignis' turn. 

Ignis just gave him a calm and unreadable smile. Frustrating Gladio had been his favorite hobby for years. 

"... thanks guys," Prompto mumbled into Gladio's chest. "I... I know I really suck sometimes. Thanks for putting up with me. Promise I appreciate it." 

"None of that talk," Ignis said, his tone leaving no room for argument. "No one is 'putting up with' anyone."

"Listen to Iggy."

Prompto's absentminded little giggle very much indicated he was still working on coming down from subspace. "Mmkay, yes Sir," he said happily. As usual with those Ignis cared about, seeing the content smile on Prompto's face brought him unequalled satisfaction.

**Author's Note:**

> yes it was protected sex it just was totally not worth noticing to ignis that he was putting a condom on


End file.
